The present invention relates to a hinge apparatus. More particularly to an adjustable hinge apparatus for use with a multi-deck grill such as disclosed in U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 08/519,831 and Ser. No. 08/229,581 incorporated by reference herein.
Conventional hinge apparatus have a single common pivot point, whereby the top, i.e. "top plate", is hinged to the bottom, i.e. "housing". When utilizing a plurality of plates thereinbetween, conventional hinge apparatus employ a plurality of hinging points, whereby some type of bracket assembly is required so that the hinge for each set of plates is positioned on or about the same vertical level as the set of plates forming the top and bottom heating surface. Even so, conventional plates do not utilize a mechanism which is adaptable to quick and easy spacing depending upon the thickness of the products to be heated thereinbetween. Usually the products are squeezed tighter near the portions of the plates closer to the hinge, especially if the spacing between the pivot point of the top and bottom plates are arranged too close together. This results in the food articles between the plates near the hinge being squeezed and absorbing to much heat under pressure, and the food articles farther away from the hinge making poor or no contact with the heating surface of the top plate. Floating type hinges know in the art usually employ some type of slotted arrangement whereby a holding member is slidably supported by a straight or curved slotted bracket allowing for the plate to be lifted into a spaced apart horizontal position.
The multi-plate as disclosed in the above-identified patent applications utilize a number of thin, heat transfer plates having a heat transfer fluid circulating therethrough wherein the temperature is controlled at a selected low temperature for cooking food products or staging, (holding precooked products at a desired temperature), food articles. The food articles may be in raw, frozen, or cooked form. It may be prepacked in plastic flexible containers, no containers, or sealed or unsealed preformed containers composed of paper, polymeric material, or metal such as soup cans.
This type of grill provides a means for the user to cook or heat with multiple heating plates. It is important to heat the food articles using the radiant and/or conductive heat by placing the food articles or containers in between a pair of plates or more particularly, a pair of heating surfaces. 0f course, the housing incorporates a plate having at least one upper heating surface. It is preferable to use the same type of heat transfer media in the top heating surface of the housing as used to heat the top or intermediate plates. Therefore, the conducting heat transfer material for all of the heating surfaces should be the same and be heated using the same heating media at the same temperature as the other plates to maintain control over the cooking or staging process. Likewise, the top plate may utilize a top heating surface or be covered with an insulation material depending upon the preference of the user. The instant invention provides a means for having at least one bottom heating means having a top heating surface covered by a plate having at least a bottom heating surface, wherein the top plate is hingedly connected to the housing. Preferably, the grill will utilize a plurality of plates therein between utilizing top and bottom heating surfaces.
Precision temperature control in the grill of the preferred embodiment is achieved by elevation the temperature of heat transfer fluid in a small tank, and then circulating said heated fluid through tin shelves, in a radiator-like fashion, within a multi-deck grilling cabinet configuration. The heated liquid continuously recirculates back to the reservoir via a magnetically driven centrifugal pump--thereby guaranteeing that a constant "flow" of uniformly headed media is maintained across all shelves of the respective grill plates, are thus eliminated, and the precise conduction heat transfer temperature of all plates is absolutely consistent throughout the apparatus within the narrow temperature range of about .+-./-4.degree. F., and preferably within a narrow temperature range of about .+-./-2.degree. F. of the set grill surface temperature.
High energy transfer efficiency, from the heat source to the food, is achieved via low-temperature conduction rather than by high-temperature, conventional grilling techniques. Heat is in direct contact (via metal plates) to the food, thereby requiring the input of significantly lower British thermal units (Btu's) to affect and maintain efficient heat transfer, and to cook and stage food articles at bacteriologically safe, equilibrated temperatures and succulent doneness levels, consistently without reliance on subjective human judgment and cooking expertise.
Preferably, the food articles are specially packaged in plastic films specifically designed for the process and approved by the USDA and FDA for contact with food articles for human consumption. The unique, proprietary peel-sealed food package, therefore, becomes the "oven" in which the respective food article is cooked and staged on each grill plate, ready for hot consumption at retail. However, foods may be placed upon the grill for warming food articles such as pastries, or prepacked food in rigid containers may be heated thereby.